Lord Voldemort's Revenge
by EvilDonut
Summary: Even after the traumatic ordeals of the 6th year, Harry is not in the clear. He must now hunt down and destroy the remaining of Tom Riddle's horcruxes. But the Dark Lord has other plans....
1. Prologue

This is my very first fanfic. Don't be overly harsh on it and plz R&R!

Prologue: The Birthday Present

For one thing, the room was large, well lit and warmed by the numerous blazing fireplaces set along the walls. The floor and walls were covered with thick dark red tapestries. But anyone who came here, never felt anything but a cold fear.

Several blacked robed figures knelt before the only chair present. The throne-like chair in many ways perfectly fitted it current owner. A dark onyx block carved into the likeness of a mass of writhing serpents, it looked decidedly perfect to the snakelike man who sat upon it.

'' My lord, the hour draws nigh'', said one of the kneeling figures, '' all is ready. We await your pleasure.''

Pocketing a small grubby black packet, the Dark Lord rose..

''Good. Then let us not waste another moment. It would be a shame if we were not the first people to wish Harry Potter on his 17th birthday.'' The chamber rang with the sound of mocking laughter.

The Dark Lord swiftly moved toward the door closely followed by his Death Eaters. Once beyond they passed safety wards, each spun on his heel and disappeared with a loud crack. Lord Voldemort had to pay a visit to an old acquaintance and he did not like to be late.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Pott----ah Screw it!!...Its MINE!!!!!!!!!!!...ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwuahaha……….. (In my dreams of course; p)**

**Special thanks to ****Nibble-Ett**** and ****lilacBookstar**** for reading this story of mine:D. **

Chapter 2: Vengeance

At 1 O'clock in the morning, on July 31st, fourteen cloaked figures materialized on the suburban lane of Privet Drive. Rows of identical houses stretched to either side, but the Death Eaters knew this area well. They had watched this place for years, even going as far as to purchase a house nearby. One of them removed a small lighter from his robes and kept on clicking till all the streetlamps save the one outside House Number 4 were dark.

The Death Eater pocketed his lighter and bowed as his Lord and Master passed him by.

Lord Voldemort strode slowly up the path toward the house. At the front door, he paused.

He wanted to savor this moment. The wards on the house should have failed by now, and the hour of his victory was nigh. With a simple spell, the front door of the house silently unlocked and swung open. Lord Voldemort stepped through, for the first time, into the place that had been the last refuge of his nemesis. The place that would soon also be his tomb.

The Death Eaters did not enter the house. They knew that this occasion was very important to their lord, and that it was more than their life's worth to test whether the Dark Lord would perceive them as protection or glory seekers. Besides, Lord Voldemort did not any help in dispatching 3 weakling children. They spread out and moved toward the nearby houses. Muggle-hunting was such _fun_.

At the top of the stairs, a tall pale man, strode silently toward the first door on the right. The smallest bedroom, if his information was reliable (as, of course, it was!), that belonged to Harry Potter, his nemesis, and also the lonely downtrodden nephew of the obnoxious Dursleys, the Muggle family that owned this house. In Voldemort's mind, the only thing worse than a mudblood, was a muggle. Especially muggles who had ill- treated a wizard.

The door was unlocked and ajar. Silently ridiculing Potter's foolish faith in his safety here, Voldemort entered…..

Three figures lay asleep. One slept on a small bed, while the other 2 slept in sleeping bags on the floor. They must be Potter's pathetic sidekicks. It was known that they had come with him here.

Voldemort clutched at the packet in his pocket. He had brought it along as a contingency but there would be no need for long, complicated and far-reaching plans now. There would never be a better opportunity than this one.

Lord Voldemort's pride told him to awaken Potter and gloat. But his good sense and practicality knew that time was of the essence.

It was all over in thirty seconds flat. Three figures lay stone dead, utterly unmarked, looking for the entire world as though they were still asleep. Now that the important work was done….

Fifteen minutes later, Lord Voldemort left Number 4 Privet Drive, looking utterly satisfied with his three new Inferi. The boy was too plump though. But his fat could be used to nourish that stick of woman.

Lord Voldemort allowed himself a cold smile. In one hour he had come a great deal closer to his final goal.

Arabella Figg watched the scene on the road unfold through a crack in the curtain. She saw Lord Voldemort ---_God, what kind of creature WAS he!?--- _set the Dursley household on fire. She could make out three shambling figures next to him. A thin woman, a fat boy, and a broad man. They look perfectly normal, except for the fact that the thing that had once been Petunia Dursley was gnawing away at her son's stomach, chewing innards and flesh to satisfy her ravenous hunger. They had been killed and resurrected! The Order needed to be alerted. Rushing to her fireplace, she knelt down and threw some Floo Powder. As the flames turned a brilliant emerald, Arabella stuck her head into the fire.

''11 Gri…cough...m-mauld cough Place!'', she sputtered out.

The flame around her spun around, and then parted to reveal a young woman in maroon work robes.

'Welcome to Grimons and Brisols Magical Skin-Care Centre! You look like a lady who would benefit greatly from this treatment! Would you like to make an appointment?'

'Most certainly not!'

Mrs. Figg pulled her head out of the fire.

Damn! There was no time. She would have to—

---and that was when the door burst open, to reveal 2 men in black robes.

They were both wearing identical white masks and one held a small package in his hand.

Arabella tried to scream a warning but the Silencing spell and then the Stunner hit her before she could move…..

-**I know that it's been a REALLY long time since I bothered to update this story……but I intend to remedy that……..I had kind of run out of ideas for this story and would appreciate any ideas that you may have...don't forget to R&R!:D**


End file.
